Thread Count
by NotRin27
Summary: Tsuna crawls away from prying eyes and his feelings follow him. AU, TYL, R27 sort of, Character death, Angst


The hotel room lights are dimmed, the ice in the champagne cooler has melted and only one glass has been used.

Tsuna sits in the middle of the bed, lounging against the headboard as he watches the rain pelt against the floor to ceiling windows to his right. The wet streaks on the glass obscure the view of the city beyond. His tie is hanging on the bed post on his left, still tied but loosened. His Armani shoes are strewn on the floor somewhere between the door and the bed, his socks are in the same state of careless abandon. The cotton hotel sheets are hanging half off the bed and the pillows are rearranged into a makeshift nest in which Tsuna reclines.

He takes a sip directly out of the champagne bottle. His hair is messier than usual, his eyes are red and his white silken dress shirt is already half unbuttoned and untucked from his black pants. He's a mess and he doesn't want anyone to see him this way so he's tucked himself away in this Vongola owned hotel room with the excuse of going on an undercover inspection.

He glances at the screen of his phone that lights up every now and then with incoming messages and emails. He ignores them all and closes his eyes to a blissful darkness.

"Don't go to sleep on me now young Decimo." An all too familiar voice sounds through the room. Tsuna looks to the side and smirks wryly at the intruder, "I wouldn't dare," he says over dramatically. Reborn gives the room a once over and chuckles darkly, "You've managed to make quite a mess, I didn't raise you this way Tsunayoshi."

"Well then why don't you beat me into behaving better like you always did?" Tsuna brushes his hair back and looks his former tutor over. He's tall, lean and handsome, exactly like Tsuna remembers him. Tsuna watches as the other man takes off his hat and places it with care on one of the seats in the sitting area. "I might do just that." Reborn replies lowly and with a smile that promises pain.

Tsuna doesn't move, he just watches Reborn give the same care to his jacket than what he gave his hat and then move toward the bed. Tsuna groans and sips champagne out of the almost empty bottle, he feels hazy. He closes his eyes for a moment, he feels the bed dip and when he opens them again he sees Reborn hovering over him, dangerously close and taking the bottle from his hand but Tsuna doesn't notice because all he sees are those dark eyes staring into his. He suddenly feels exposed like Reborn can see right through him, see all his hidden secrets and feelings and Tsuna feels like a child again when he wore his feelings on his sleeve. Only Reborn could do this to him. Only those dark eyes could make him feel weak.

"Time to teach you a lesson, useless Tsuna." Reborn says slowly as he moves his hand to cup Tsuna's head and tugs him closer like a ragdoll. Tsuna doesn't mind the rough handling because their lips crash together in a hot and passionate kiss that quickly turns incredibly dirty as the feeling of Reborn's tongue down Tsuna's throat does things to him that make him moan into the taller man's mouth. Tsuna's hands find the thighs that keep him captive and he pushes upwards and then his fingers find the fabric of Reborn's always pristine dress shirt and soon his thin and scarred and shaky hands are unbuttoning it. He takes in a sharp breath as Reborn bites his lip a little bit too hard until it draws blood. Reborn pushes Tsuna down into the pile of pillows and then straightens to throw off his shirt in that way which shows off all his muscles. Tsuna can't help but stare as he's catching his breath and then Reborn is looking down on him with that look. A look so dark and mysterious that it makes Tsuna shiver, he whimpers as the man of his dreams lowers himself over Tsuna's smaller frame and rips open the rest of his silken shirt only to brush his long fingers over Tsuna's stomach upwards over his ribs and chest and collarbone to his neck. And then the fingers tighten around the bared flesh there and the last thing Tsuna sees is that look in Reborn's eyes.

The look of disappointment.

Tsuna jolts awake, gasping and coughing for air. He's sitting in his nest of extra soft hotel pillows, alone and trembling in his black pants and half unbuttoned silken dress shirt. He throws a glance over the hotel room as he rubs at his sore throat and ignores his teared up eyes. The room is illuminated only by the light of the rising sun and the chair that Tsuna's eyes rest on is empty of a jacket or hat. Of course it is. Reborn has been dead for five years after all.

Tsuna sits alone in his hotel room, silently weeping into his scarred hands because the man he loves is dead and it's his fault.


End file.
